Lil Man
by Shy1
Summary: One night of The Rock's life changes his future
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the WWF or any of its Superstars for if that were the case I wouldn't be wasting my time here now would I. Lol  
  
It was a cold and bitter winter, one of the coldest Miami had ever experienced. The night was filled with the sounds of loud music and grown men carousing. In the middle of it all was a drunk Dwayne Johnson; he was having the time of his life. After three weeks of hard work a bachelor party was the best way to unwind.  
  
"Where's the stripper?" Dwayne shouted.  
  
"She's coming man try to keep your pants on, and I mean that literally." His cousin teased.  
  
Dwayne's cousin had dragged him to this party for a friend that he didn't know, in fact before tonight Dwayne didn't know any of these guys. About a half an hour later Dwayne got his wish when the stripper came out. She was a beautiful biracial woman with long black hair and a body to kill for. As she started to dance Dwayne's attention shifted from her body to her eyes, it was painfully obvious that she was not happy, she even looked frightened. Dwayne stepped back and watched as twenty horny men threw money at this woman. Even through all the alcohol he consumed Dwayne began feel sorry for the woman. He continued to watch as things got out of control the men began groping and tear off the woman's close and Dwayne knew he couldn't sit idly by and do nothing.  
  
"Leave her alone, just stop it you're hurting her." Dwayne pushed his way through the mob put his jacket on her shoulders and walked her outside. Every one was too drunk to protest.  
  
"Are you ok?" Dwayne asked, but the woman didn't answer. She appeared to be more afraid of Dwayne than she was of the men inside.  
  
"I apologize for the male species we can be so stupid sometimes."  
  
"It's ok." The woman said with the softest and sweetest voice Dwayne had ever heard.  
  
"My name is Dwayne what's yours?"  
  
"Tia." She said quickly turned and started walking away, when she saw a man standing at the door she turned around and walked back to Dwayne.  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
There was something about this woman that was attracting her to Dwayne but he didn't know what.  
  
"Do you live around here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I hope you don't mind me asking this but you don't seem to enjoy stripping so why do you do it?"  
  
"I have no choice." She said as a single tear fell from her eye.  
  
"Do you have kids to feed or is it just bills or what?"  
  
"No it's nothing like that I just don't have a choice."  
  
For two hours Dwayne and Tia sat and talked. The more time they spent together the more Tia opened up. After having a couple more drinks the alcohol began to cloud Dwayne's judgment and he began making advances towards Tia. He wasn't paying enough attention to know if she wanted it or not, all he knew was that he wanted in her pants. They went into the bedroom to continue making out and pretty soon clothes were flying every where. One half hour of sex, no love, caring, or sharing just lust, left Dwayne unconscious on the bed.  
  
"DJ, get up man it's time to go." Dwayne opened his eyes to see his cousin with a big smile on his face.  
  
"So you got yourself some ass huh?"  
  
"Where is she?" Dwayne looked around confused  
  
"She left man, put your close on and let's get out of here." Dwayne got dressed and staggered out to the car and climbed in the back seat, he could feel a hang over coming on He didn't know how long he could hold out before everything came back up.  
  
"DJ this is your car so if you throw up in it I got nothing to say and I'm not cleaning it up."  
  
It took forever to get home because they kept stopping to let Dwayne throw up outside.  
  
The next morning Dwayne woke up feeling like someone had rolled over his head with a truck. He took a hot shower which helped a lot, after which he decided to shave. When he looked in the mirror he saw a huge reminder of what went on the night before. There it was as plain as day a love bite on his neck, he thought about what he did and very briefly wished that he could see Tia again. Deep down inside he knew it wouldn't happen so he just chalked it up to experienced and put it out of his mind. While Dwayne went on business as usual he had no idea that his life would change forever. 


	2. Ch 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the WWF or any of its Superstars for if that were the case I wouldn't be wasting my time here now would I. Lol  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dwayne continued his life as usual at first not giving his one night stand a second thought. Meanwhile in a rural area of Miami Tia's abusive life is going on as it always has.  
  
"Where the fuck is my money Tia?" Shouted Trevor.  
  
"I didn't get anything." Tia whispered.  
  
"You screwed The Rock and didn't get any money from him? You have any idea how much money he's worth? You stupid bitch."  
  
Trevor grabbed Tia by her hair and smashed her face into the wall. He kicked her in her back and punched the back of her head.  
  
"Every time I promise to stop beating you, you go and do something stupid."  
  
Having said that, he walked out the door leaving Tia face down on floor, she had been in this predicament all too often, Trevor left her battered and bruised almost daily. She didn't know what to do, if she tried to leave Trevor would find her and kill her, if she stayed eventually he would kill her any way. He forced her strip in front of his friends and occasionally allowed them to rape her. Tia just wished that she could get away and have a normal life like most women. She wanted to be wined, dined, and romanced to have friends, someone to talk to would be a dream come true. She had a flash back of the first man to treat her like a human, Dwayne Johnson had protected her, and he had talked to her being genuinely interested in her life. She smiled to herself at how handsome he was, how good he smelt and that gorgeous body of his. However she knew that she would never see him again, but what she didn't know was that her life was about to change forever. 


	3. Ch 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the WWF or any of its Superstars for if that were the case I wouldn't be wasting my time here now would I. Lol  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Four weeks had past and Tia was as sick as a dog, she hadn't eaten in two days and she was vomiting every hour. However Trevor had no sympathy for her he was as demanding as ever expecting her to clean the house, have his meals waiting for him and satisfy his gross sexual needs.  
  
"Trevor, I've been sick for a week now and I think I'm getting worse, I was wondering if you could please take me to the doctor?" Tia said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm busy." Was the only respond Trevor gave.  
  
Another week passed before Tia realized that her period was a whole month late. Tia cried and prayed that she was pregnant; she wanted someone to love and someone that would love her back. The only problem was that she didn't know if Trevor would allow her to keep the baby. Trevor never took Tia to the doctor but in a months time her stomach began to get bigger and that's how Trevor found out what was going on.  
  
"Are you pregnant?" He asked  
  
"Yes." She whispered  
  
"How could you be so stupid? I didn't give you those pills for fun you were suppose to take them."  
  
"I was taking them."  
  
"If you say so, but if you want this child you're going to take care of it yourself, I ain't changing no diapers or feeding anything."  
  
"It's ok I understand." Tia smiled to herself; this was the happiest day of her life.  
  
On the other side of the country Dwayne was at an autograph session in Los Angles, he was tired but he knew he had work to do so he put on his happy face. When he was done, heading out the door towards the limo he saw this woman with her back turned. She looked so familiar it was killing him, it took him a while but he finally remembered her name.  
  
"Tia is that you?" As the woman turned to face him he saw that it wasn't her.  
  
"Miss I'm really sorry I thought you were someone else."  
  
In the back of the limo Dwayne sat confused trying to figure out why all of a sudden he felt compelled to find a woman he hardly knew. It had been seven months since that faithful night and he was convinced that Tia didn't remember who he was but he so badly wanted to see her. Normally he would ask his mom what to do however if he was to tell her he had sex with a stripper she'd kill him and not give it as second thought because she taught him better than that.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Michael, its Dwayne how's it going?"  
  
"Everything's great and you?"  
  
"Well, I need your advice. Some months ago I went to party and there was a stripper that I ended up sleeping with. I was drunk but completely aware of what I was doing. Anyway I never saw her again but lately my gut has been telling me to look for her should I try and find her?"  
  
"Man a stripper? I think you better leave that alone, women like that screw guys like you every night she probably don't even remember been with you. Just leave it alone and find you another woman trust me it's for the best." "Ok man thanks I feel a lot better now."  
  
Dwayne made up his mind to take his friend's advice and forget the whole thing it wasn't easy forgetting Tia but he did.  
  
Back in Miami trouble was bruin for Tia.  
  
"Where's my dinner bitch?" Trevor screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry but I've been sick all day and I didn't wake up till just now."  
  
"You've been sitting on your fat ass in this house doing nothing all day and I'm suppose to feel sorry for you. Get you ass in the kitchen and make me something to eat." Having said that Trevor grabbed Tia by the hair pulled her into the kitchen and threw her on the floor. The second she hit the floor Tia knew something was wrong, having landed on her stomach her water bag ruptured. For the first time ever Trevor was concerned about Tia when he saw fluid and blood all over the floor. He picked her up, put her in the car and rushed her to the hospital. At the hospital Trevor told the doctors that Tia fell down and her water broke. Because Tia was bleeding the doctor decided to do and emergency caesarian.  
  
With in an hour Tia became the mother of a healthy beautiful baby boy that looked nothing like Trevor or her. She began to panic because she knew Trevor would freak out because this exotic looking child looked nothing like him. It took some time for Tia to realize that this baby was a result of a one night affair she had almost eight months ago to the day. 


	4. Ch 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the WWF or any of its Superstars for if that were the case I wouldn't be wasting my time here now would I. Lol  
  
In a Detroit hotel room Dwayne sat in the front of the television watching BET when City High's song "What Would You Do?" came on. The video spoke volumes to him, seeing a young woman stripping even though she didn't want to, brought memories of Tia flooding back. He reminisced about her tiny figure, beautiful brown skin, long black hair and bright smile. He loved the way she handled herself, she didn't throw herself at him like most women. Her shyness was a turn on, he felt the need to wrap her in his arms and protect her from the pain he saw in her eyes. She had touched hi soul in the short time they were together; Dwayne longed to be touched like that again  
  
"I wonder what she's doing right now, more importantly does she even remember me." He thought. The burdened in his heart was heavy and beckoning him to find Tia. He couldn't quite pin point why but his spirit told him that it was very important that he find her.  
  
Dwayne stressed over the situation for a long time before he came to a decision. "What in the hell is wrong with me, I'm The Rock and I can have any woman I want, so why am I stressing over someone I don't know?" Sadly it was a question that would go unanswered for quite some time.  
  
Dwayne made a vow to put the Tia nonsense out of his head for good by taking it one day at a time. Pretty soon days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and months to years. Dwayne was living life to the fullest, enjoying the benefits of his hard labor. He was #1 in the WWF, his acting career had far exceeded his and everyone else's expectations. He was content in saying he was the king of the world.  
  
Back in Miami a dark cloud hung over a tiny one bedroom apartment, a cloud that had been lingering for almost 3 years. Tia had gotten her wish of having someone to love but it came at a very high price, many nights of crying till sunrise because she was in too much pain to sleep. Trevor had come down hard on her because the baby didn't look anything like him so he knew damn well that he wasn't the father. Hell bent on revenge Trevor abused her every opportunity he got, if the baby cried he'd shove her, if he smelt a dirty diaper he'd hit her. Even if nothing was wrong he hurt her just to remind her that he hadn't forgotten. Despite all the turmoil going on Tia never once regretted having this child, he was the only family she had and a constant reminder of a wonderful man she once knew, she loved this child with every fiber of her being. As time passed he grew into the cutest toddler ever seen, he had all of his father's fine features and for that reason Tia named him Dwayne, DJ for short.  
  
"Mommy wake up, it's time for breakfast." Tia slowly opened her eyes to see DJ's bright eyes staring back at her. "I made this for you." He handed her a plate with two pop tarts on it. He was only three years old but wise beyond his years. He had learned to take care of his mother and himself because of the many days Trevor left Tia in an unconscious state and only DJ one to clean up the blood. DJ hated Trevor for the things he did, he couldn't understand why he was always hurting his mommy. He took on the responsibility of being Tia's caretaker and one and only confidant.  
  
"Did Trevor make your head hurt again?" DJ asked.  
  
"Yes, but I'm fine ok." Tia grabbed DJ and tickled him to get his mind off of her injuries.  
  
Everyday was the same routine over and over cooking cleaning and playing with DJ before Trevor got home. There was no sign of things changing until DJ asked "Mommy, if Trevor's not my daddy where is my daddy?" 


	5. Ch 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the WWF or any of its Superstars for if that were the case I wouldn't be wasting my time here now would I. Lol  
  
Hearing those words coming from that little mouth flooded her eyes with tears. She knew the day would come when she would have to explain it to him, she just didn't think that time would come so soon. She reminisced about that one faithful night that had resulted in the miracle that stood before her. Despite the fact that she didn't know anything about Dwayne he was the nicest man she ever met. Over the years it had been her prayer to some day meet up with him, but she had accepted the fact that she would never see him again and he would never experience the sheer joy of holding their son.  
  
Often times she would watch DJ and wonder if his father made those funny faces, was he as thoughtful as his son, did he have his fingers and toes. And cute little thing DJ does with his eyebrow where did that come from?  
  
"Tia!" Trevor shouted. "Get your ass in here"  
  
Tia scrambled out of the bed and into the living room to see a bleeding Trevor lying on the couch.  
  
"What happened?" She whispered.  
  
"None of your fucking business go to the store on the corner and get me some bandages and ointment." He threw a ten dollar bill on the floor.  
  
Tia picked up the money and staggered into the bedroom to put on her shoes. Her sudden dizziness reminded her of the gruesome events that took place the night before; she said a brief prayer that Trevor could be dead by the time she got back.  
  
"Can I go please, please, please?" DJ begged.  
  
"Sweetie I can't take you because Trevor might get mad. I'll be right back." She kissed him and proceeded out the door.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Dwayne cruised around Miami with no particular place to go just driving to clear his mind. This past week had being really tough two days without sleep, no time for himself just interviews photo shoots and people stroking his ego. He was sick and tired of it but it was all a part of a job he loved. Driving aimlessly around Miami was always relaxing for him and this day was proving to be just like any other. That is until he saw her, it had been nearly five years but there was no mistaking it that was definitely Tia. Dwayne couldn't believe he was seeing her again; God had to be telling him something by bringing her back into his life. He couldn't decide whether to approach her now or if he should wait, he didn't want to frighten her so he just followed her.  
  
"She's just as beautiful as I remember and that killer body, I wonder if she remembers me?" Dwayne thought to himself. Dwayne watched as Tia disappeared into a tiny house, with much debate as to whether he should pay her a visit he drove away.  
  
Dwayne left Miami and went about his usual task but Tia never left his mind for a second. The night before he was to return home Dwayne made the decision to go and see Tia the second he got back in Miami.  
  
Judgment Day rolled around quickly and before he knew it Dwayne found himself standing at the door with a bouquet of flowers. He knocked several times but no one answered, just as he was turning away a little voice said, "Hello".  
  
"Hi, is Tia here?" there was no response "Hello?" still no answer.  
  
The door opened a little but Dwayne saw no one so he pushed it open further and stepped inside. He quickly scanned the room and saw a petite figure hiding behind a chair; Dwayne slowly crossed the room and knelt beside the chair.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked  
  
"Help me." The voice whispered  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Dwayne almost fell back when a little face look out at him, it was the same face he had seen on all of his baby pictures. He stood there speechless until the small child took him by the hand and led him through another door, as Dwayne looked inside he nearly screamed in horror. There was Tia lying on the bed in a pool of blood her stomach was split open she was sweating and shaking. Dwayne immediately took out his phone and called 911 he related the directions to the house and then turn his attention to Tia.  
  
"Tia I don't know if you remember me but we met a long time ago at party." She looked up at him gave a weak smile and looked down at DJ. Dwayne didn't want pressure her but he desperately wanted to know who this child was.  
  
"Tia is this my son?" before she could answer the Paramedics knocked on the door. As they worked on Tia the police came and question Dwayne and DJ. Dwayne watched in amazement as DJ courageously explained how Trevor stabbed Tia and left her to die. Shortly after the ambulance pulled off Dwayne helped DJ get dressed pack some of his things, the whole time he couldn't believe how much this little boy looked like him. "Could this little boy be mine?" He thought.  
  
"Hey lil man, you said your name is DJ right? So what does DJ mean?"  
  
"The D is for Dwayne but I don't know what the J is for." He said with a smile.  
  
"And where is your daddy?"  
  
"I don't know mommy said that he went away. Do you know my daddy?"  
  
"Maybe, but we'll talk about that later let's go to the hospital." 


	6. Ch 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the WWF or any of its Superstars for if that were the case I wouldn't be wasting my time here now would I. Lol  
  
Dwayne paced back and forth waiting for a doctor or nurse or anybody to tell him how Tia was doing. "I can't believe this is happening, I maybe a father and the only person that can shed light on the subject might be dead." He thought to himself.  
  
As Dwayne turned around a figure standing in the doorway startled him.  
  
"Hey mom."  
  
"Dwayne what's going on?" Ata said softly, her voice shaky revealing her uneasiness.  
  
"It's a really long story so you'd better sit down."  
  
Dwayne then related to Ata each and every detail, from his gruesome discovery to the possibility of her being a grandmother.  
  
"So where is the little boy?"  
  
"He's with the doctor they are examining him for any signs of abuse. Mom when you see him you are going to freak he looks exactly like me. And she even named him Dwayne but calls him DJ for short." Dwayne said not hiding his elation.  
  
"Sweetie, I honestly don't know what to think, who is this girl and how could you allow yourself to get mixed up with her?"  
  
"It's not what you think she isn't a slut or anything she's really sweet and I'm sure when you met her you will like."  
  
Just then a nurse walked in holding DJ in one hand and a bottle in the other.  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"Yes he's fine apart from being a little dehydrated but he'll be just fine just lat him drink this." She handed the bottle to Dwayne waved to DJ and left the room.  
  
"DJ, I want you to meet someone, this is my mommy." DJ immediately stretched over and hugged Ata. She looked into his eyes and began to cry she knew deep within her heart that this was her grandson there was no denying it.  
  
"Don't cry mommy's going to be ok." DJ assured her.  
  
"I know she will…"  
  
"Excuse me are you Tia Ingraham's family?" a doctor interrupted  
  
"Yes we are." Dwayne spoke up quickly.  
  
"Well Ms. Ingraham is very lucky to be alive, she's been injured very badly but expected to make full recovery."  
  
"Can we go in and see her?" Ata asked.  
  
"She's resting now so maybe it would be best if you not disturb her, come back tomorrow and you can go right in and see her."  
  
At the house DJ explored the rooms he couldn't believe what he saw. Dwayne followed closely behind him answering his many questions. In Dwayne's bedroom DJ stood in the middle of the floor with mouth wide open as he watched television for the first time in his life. His little brain worked over time to figure out how all those people could fit into a box.  
  
"What's wrong DJ?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"What's that?" He replied pointing to the television.  
  
"It's a TV; you've never seen one of those before?"  
  
"No."  
  
Dwayne frowned when he thought about the fact that his own son had never seen a television before.  
  
"Well, there's a lot I'm going to have to teach you about." 


End file.
